


Totally not in denial

by LampreyKasuKatsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Everyone else too - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, May or may not have a continuation idk, Ritsu knows it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampreyKasuKatsu/pseuds/LampreyKasuKatsu
Summary: He couldn’t remember exactly the moment when he has grown too attached he can’t let any of whatever this is go.AkaIzumi Sena being in absolute denial and refuse that he is in denial.





	Totally not in denial

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if i would write a continuation, i am pretty sleepy here so goodnight and enjoy, guys!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated.

 

He couldn’t remember exactly the moment when he has grown too attached he can’t let any of whatever _this_ is go.

He couldn’t remember when he stopped feeling awkward calling himself a knight, and Leo his king. He couldn’t remember when he stopped insisting they do not sleep in the same futon, or stopped complaining whenever his clothes went missing, because he knew for sure who took them.

He couldn’t remember when Leo started to be the first person he looked for in the morning, and with all honesty in the world, he definitely could not remember when labeling themselves as _friends_ started to felt wrong.

                Maybe _being just friends_ for them has been impossible from the start, has been impossible all along because Sena couldn’t help but wanted more.

He didn’t say anything about it, though. Couldn’t bring himself to break this fragile balance they have, couldn’t risk losing him again.

                Maybe if he can seal his mouth, and put a tight lid on his heart that felt like bursting and breaking, this could work out. _They_ could work out. Nothing would be at stake. It’ll be a happy ever after, the only perfect ending he could have.

                Ritsu told him that he was in denial.

“Really, it’s pathetic,” He said with an annoyed look on his face, eyes ,even half lidded, flashing red “I kinda want to say you being in denial is as pathetic as everyday Anija, but that would be an overstatement.”

His unit member looked thoughtful for a second before he concluded, “Tsundere is probably a fitting term.”

                Sena couldn’t choose whether to be annoyed or embarrassed, but when a week had passed, and Ritsu took every opportunity given to tease him, he decided to be pissed off.

“You see, Secchan really love our king.”

Ritsu casually told their new member, without looking any more awake than usual.

                He was pissed, and he wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t, because a big---giant part of him knew it’s true, so he did what he could without feeling like a liar; gathering his confidence, retorting “It’s not just me.”

They are a tight-knitted unit, his statement had made a complete sense, until Arashi chimed in with his annoyingly amused tone “Not the same way you do”

                Tsukasa did not look surprised, even when his ears burned red.

“So, how long have you and leader been together?”

“We’re not dating.”

He stormed out right then, and there, fully expecting laughter chasing after his back.

                He didn’t hear anything, except the wind blowing through the hallway that sounded too much like a sigh.

_I am not in denial._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo whined, and whined. It was annoying.

                He was supposed to be annoyed.

“Come on! Stinky Sena! If your _Yuu-kun_ is not taking it, I am taking it!”

Leo was yanking on the end of the scarf meant to be given to Makoto like a petulant child he was, and Sena was just holding it for his dear life.

                This felt familiar, borderlined on feeling like home.

“You already had your gift!” he yelled, tugging on _Yuu-kun_ ’s scarf tighter. “How can I let Christmas passed without giving anything too my beloved Yuu-kun because I gave it to _you_ of all people!”

His words echoed through the studio, ringing back in complete silence.

                Suddenly Leo let go, and Sena almost fell on his ass when the pull from the other end was gone.

“But he’s not taking it.”

His king’s voice was quiet, but the tension in the room went through the roof.

                Everyone’s eyes were on them.

“And you used to give me all you made.”

Sena could feel some of the eyes turned away; Arashi, and Tsukasa, but Ritsu was now blatantly staring.

                The kotatsu was humming, and he could hear footsteps passing by the door, yet everything was so quiet.

It was quiet until Leo snapped out of whatever was wrapping over his head, and laugh.

 

                Ritsu was still staring at him with those red eyes. If one’s gaze could kill, Sena honestly thought he’d be long dead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

He understood, now, why Leo had wanted that scarf so bad.

                The answer was quite simple.

He didn’t exactly want it, just like Sena didn’t want another song written for him. He merely did not want anyone else to have what only he could have.

                A song doesn’t matter. A scarf doesn’t matter.

The answer was transparent, yet he could see it as clear as ever.

“Why are you so late?”

“Inspiration really is everywhere!”

                Leo’s words didn’t make sense, but it never had.

“Even in the shittiest place in the world, inspiration still exists! Wahahahaha!”

“If you’re gonna hang out with Mama, please make it back in time so our mom here won’t get mad."

                Sena wasn’t angry.

Even when he felt something deep inside his chest burn, he wasn’t angry. He didn’t have the _rights_ to be because _his_ king decided to spend some of his private time with a close friend who knew him best.

Mikejima was a friend. Sena wasn’t anything more than that, and if he was being honest with himself, the realization stung like someone had slapped that truth across his face.

                But Sena was never honest with himself.

“I don’t care who you were with, but if you’re late again, I’ll hunt you down.”

                Practice started with tense tension between them, and the tension was still there, clinging to his spine when he left the studio.

Ritsu sent him a text later that night. It said:

                                _It is a fact everyone knows: you’re so in denial_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 Leo has already stolen his clothes four times this week, and it’s only Tuesday.

“Oh~, nice jacket, Ou-sama.”

“I think I saw Sena-senpai wore that last week?”

“Of course you did, it’s mine.”

He sighed, trying so hard not to bang his head on the nearest wall.

                It was pissing him off that he was not pissed off.

As Leo’s smile brightened up even the darkest corner in the room, Sena tried his best to ignore his heart doing flips in his chest.

 It wasn't like Leo made it skipped a beat or anything.

\-------------------------------------------------

Last time he checked, ice skating wasn’t an idol thing, and babysitting a king who desperately want to skate wasn’t a knight thing either.

“What in the hell do you think you are doing, Stupid Ou-sama?!”

                Each time he lost sight on Leo, his king always ended up in a weird position on the ice.

“It’s cold, Sena~ so cold just like your eyes~”

“Don’t compare my eyes to the ice everyone is walking on!”

“But it’s so~pretty~”

He should be used to it by now, but his stomach still fluttered whenever Leo complimented him, and those green eyes sparkled like he was looking at the most gorgeous thing in the world, his voice awfully sincere even when Sena needed absolutely no confirmation to know those kind words are true.

                Plenty of people had said them, but no one did it like his king.

“I love you, Sena!”

That startled him.

                He should be used to Leo’s random _I love you_ ,too, but his heart still ached like it was about to burst into million pieces when the _platonic_ confession rang through his ears.

Some people who were close enough to hear them tried their best to look away, except ones who were particularly nosy.

“Whatever,” He muttered. “You will get sick if you lay on the ice like that. Get up.”         

He offered his hand to his king, but Leo didn’t take it.

“I can’t.”

“Excuse me?”

                Leo’s pained expression raised so many red flags in his head, but then his lips curved into a giant smile, and the siren was absolutely _ringing._

“I busted my ankle! Wahahaha!”

“If it hurts then don’t laugh.”

It was left unsaid, still, the words between the lines were loud and clear.

_If it hurts then don’t lie._

\------------------------------------------

He got sick. Just like Sena has predicted.

“You should take better care of yourself, Leo-kun.”

“Sena will do that for me so it’s fine!”                                                                                                                    

 

After the graduation ceremony, they decided a sleepover, a typical one with him and Leo in the same bed. Arms holding each other close, silver and red locks tangled together like ice and fire. Lips were almost touching.

                The song he had been listening to said, “Friends just sleep in another bed.” And he knew the line was right, but they weren’t just friends. Neither were they something more nor less.

The knowledge dreaded him. He didn’t want to risk what they had, yet keeping everything platonic seemed impossible.

Sena was too observant for his own good.

He saw the way his king's red strands shone under sunlight, looking terribly soft. He saw the way those green eyes sparkled when Leo smile, gleaming like priceless diamonds they were, giving him undevided affection he knew he did not deserve. He remembered the way his lips curved into a perfect, wide smile that took away all shadow in the world, and Sena just couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

                He fell asleep like that, with Leo’s beautiful perfection, and his gorgeous flaws sparkling inside his mind.

 

                Calling Ritsu in the morning, Sena stated,“I love him” The first second he picked up.

He thought that always-sleepy-guy would hang up straight away, but Ritsu just sighed, and muttered something that sounded like _fucking finally._

 


End file.
